headbasketballfandomcom-20200214-history
Courts
Courts are the locations where you battle and are unique for every country. The location of the court is dependant on the character who is on the right of the basketball court. Every court has electrified hoops that shock any player or AI for about 4 seconds that are near it for too long. The hoop can also be broken by certain characters via their ability shot i.e Samir, but the hoop can also be pulled back by certain characters too. The locations of the courts are as following: * South Korea: An alley that appears to be in Seoul due to N Seoul Tower in the background. * Japan: A Japanese temple near a zen garden. * Spain: A Spanish town with a bull statue. * India: An area filled with Indian Temples. * Canada: The Nathan Phillips Square In Toronto. * Australia: A Beach. * Brazil: A concert stage near Rio (according to the Christ statue in the background). * Argentina: A soccer stadium. * United States: A basketball stadium. * China: A Chinese village near the mountains. * Russia: A military training site. * Great Britain: A ghost pirate ship. * Italy: A canal, presumably in Venice. * France: A castle near Paris due to the Eiffel Tower. * Germany: A Bavarian beer hall. * Mexico: An ancient Mayan city. * Thailand: The Golden Buddha Temple in Bangkok. * Serbia: A graveyard in Belgrade (due to the St. Sava Church). * Indonesia: A Wayang Kulit theater in Indonesia. * Norway: A Viking town. * Jamaica: A beach during sunset. * Saudi Arabia: The Mada’in Saleh. * Chile: Easter Island. * Turkey: The Blue Mosque in Istanbul. * Philippines: A boxing ring near an island. * Egypt: An Egyptian tomb. * Tanzania: A savannah near Kilimanjaro. * Belgium: A haunted house resembling Chateau Miranda. * Vietnam: A Neon District. * Morocco: The Hassan II Mosque covered in smoke. * Haiti: A voodoo shrine. * Greece: A Greek temple. * Colombia: El Dorado. 4E3FF13A-0A6C-4ED0-9E89-15775D3B3070.png|Basketball court of Columbia (Dante). FC8B12C7-FE07-41BB-B300-083F9736F4D6.png|Basketball court of Greece (Artemis). 9B0253F0-C632-421F-AD22-1BAE5E5EB589.png|Basketball court of Haiti (Jalo). 0F90481D-33A8-4E3B-9EC6-8B68F8D03E84.png|Basketball court of Morocco (Samir). 1302102E-0E33-4ADE-A228-D77774CD490D.png|Basketball court of Vietnam (Dao). 03A94E0C-7E1C-40F4-B84D-28F8605C0F6B.png|Basketball court of Belgium (Nico). FE249C54-3BB9-49FB-9680-D373D95CB5CB.png|Basketball court of Tanzania (Adia). 7D30247D-B186-4C36-B4AD-A8AB95831B36.png|Basketball court of Egypt (Cleopatra). 23E44F94-3B0D-441C-B4B9-D4DF99FEB01B.png|Basketball court of the Philippines (Danny). 2623CEB1-A5F0-4209-8DFD-9842789BC84E.png|Basketball court of Turkey (Musa). C3213157-5703-4EDF-8B2F-E775E4AF654C.png|Basketball court of Chile (Tepano). C2E28E06-E367-4EBB-85AF-0A7C760F99A8.png|Basketball court of Saudi Arabia (Karim). 84BC2064-7731-4CF0-A553-151EA27E6885.png|Basketball court of Jamaica (Omario). E19CCA0F-7003-44AE-BDEC-2D7C4D91431F.png|Basketball court of Norway (Brant). B173D6C8-78C9-4CE5-BC26-93E36A34F38B.png|Basketball court of Indonesia (Ukrit). 9E2BFBA6-FFA2-42D7-A620-A056D8B2E494.png|Basketball court of Serbia (Vukasin). 0E5C0AD5-AA05-483E-85E8-28F208A46B1F.png|Basketball court of Thailand (Savika). 6A4C4A68-AA27-4A0F-9E2D-63CDC6197E26.png|Basketball court of Mexico (Alom). 77AC9CC0-92DE-4FFE-8711-DB5932E68EFD.png|Basketball court of Germany (Jerome). A65A93E2-1D9B-498D-B68B-481ADAE4A0CB.png|Basketball court of Italy (Leonardo). 4D204CC4-EFD6-430D-9A09-DE3255317122.png|Basketball court of France (Jeanne). 8DEE9696-7D9C-4462-A702-BF8F7F417242.png|Basketball court of the UK (William). D5A3C4A7-6D7A-410F-800A-364EF8FC77A5.png|Basketball court of Russia (Mark). F2B2209C-1C04-4D94-A080-9B19DF8A8756.png|Basketball court of China (Linlin). D4BCD5A0-EEA7-4007-9A86-F05ABDF2316E.png|Basketball court of the USA (Jeremy). 43F6CE8C-15C8-4996-8705-3D97A4498E23.png|Basketball court of Argentina (Lucas). 4D3CF05A-8FFD-4198-A20C-8EBDB7207660.png|Basketball court of Brazil (Julia). 0EE72D8F-4F74-42CC-9516-EC0422FA8899.png|Basketball court of Australia (Tyler). 0ED699BC-BF0C-4CAA-9278-26CCCC7CB02B.png|Basketball court of Canada (Jacob). 417B7699-8B35-48EA-AAE4-9FFD394ACEAF.png|Basketball court of India (Harish). 1DD1D442-95F8-4056-B81B-9954C9F1756A.png|Basketball court of Spain (Alfredo). 23F5E9D8-1F2F-4BCA-AB72-A33FE49FC810.png|Basketball court of Japan (Hayato). 016973B2-D12E-468C-97EC-6141E223BF7B.png|Basketball court of Korea (Taemin). Trivia * The colour of the basketbal court and the material of it is visible under your opponent's head when on the Campaign menu before a match. * Every court has their own unique sound effects during a match. Category:Game Things Category:Important Pages Category:Game Mechanics